Wrapped in Leather
by klaineography
Summary: Blaine likes the leather onesie and decides to show Kurt just how much he enjoys it.


**Spoilers! **Spoiler warning for the upcoming Michael Jackson episode I suppose, but you've probably all seen the previews by now! This fic takes place after the 'Wanna Be Startin' Something' number.

**Inspired by the following images:**

klaineography[dot]tumblr[dot]com/post/16563310529/wrapped-in-leather-klaine-fic-nc-17

* * *

><p>"You did that on purpose." Blaine crowded up behind Kurt and looped his arms around Kurt's waist after rushing him into the empty choir room. They stopped just inside the door next toW the large wooden cabinets. Everyone else had left to go home after performing their Michael Jackson number in the auditorium.<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt smirked. The leather of Kurt's onesie squeaked and slid against Blaine's leather jacket.

"Like hell you don't. The way you were moving your hips during that number was pornographic. God, it reminded me of Sunday night when you fucked me slow and didn't let me come until I begged. I wanted to beg you to fuck me right on that stage." Kurt moaned helplessly as Blaine began to suck on his neck, pressing his body tight up against Kurt's back.

"I love it when you beg. And your Michael Jackson style crotch grab wasn't too bad, either." Kurt arched his neck to allow Blaine to kiss up next under his ear.

"Shit…" Blaine's breath was warm over Kurt's neck as he reached around to grab at Kurt's ass over the leather. He squeezed the flesh gently under his fingers. "You have no idea how hot you look in this outfit, Kurt. I haven't been able to think about anything other than your ass all day. I was so hard during that entire number."

"Didn't know you had a thing for leather." Kurt huffed. Blaine slid his hands to Kurt's hips and gripped firmly before thrusting up into Kurt's ass. Kurt could feel Blaine's hard cock slide between his cheeks even through all of their layers of clothing. Blaine had never been this desperate before. Kurt leaned back on the next thrust, pushing his ass into Blaine's groin and making them both moan simultaneously.

"I could come." Blaine whispered brokenly. "I could come just from this. That's how hot you make me."

"Then do it." Kurt groaned, fisting a hand against the back of Blaine's skull and twisting his fingers into Blaine's hair. He leaned back to kiss him roughly. Immediately there was tongue and wet and heat, tongue pressing and swiping and rubbing against each other; against teeth and lips. Blaine's right hand sank lower and rubbed Kurt's hardening cock over the leather. There was pressure, but the leather was too thick to provide any actual relief.

"Oh fuck…" Blaine arched hard, sliding up roughly against Kurt's ass and getting lost to the feeling of leather under his fingers. Kurt was jostled forward slightly with the force and had to brace himself against the wall. Blaine's brow began to dampen with sweat as he quickly approached his climax. He would be embarrassed at how quickly be was on edge, but he couldn't think of anything other than the slide of leather against the crotch of his pants and his clothed chest. Besides, he had been hard all day just thinking about Kurt and his stupid leather. Blaine gripped harder at Kurt's hips.

"Oh god, I'm going to come." Blaine gasped.

"Come on Blaine, come for me. Come on my ass." Kurt reached his remaining hand around Blaine's lower back to press him as close as possible.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Blaine muttered against the Kurt's neck as he thrusted hard, hunching over Kurt's back and pushing him forward against the wall again and coming hard into his briefs. He lost his ability to breathe for a moment as he gripped Kurt around the waist and held tight, riding out his orgasm against Kurt's ass. He swallowed thickly, suddenly extremely thirsty and feeling incredible warm. He slowly let go of his hold and staggered back to brace himself against the wall as well.

"Wow." He muttered as he scrubbed a clammy hand over his sweaty face. Kurt smiled and Blaine chuckled as Kurt's sweat damp bangs fell over his face. Blaine slid against the wall back into Kurt's grasp and kissed him slowly.

it was a simple press of lips at first before Blaine pulled Kurt's lower lip between his lips and sucked; gently nipping. While he was kissing, he was able to grab the zipper at Kurt's neck and began to slide it down Kurt's chest. The heat was immediate. Kurt's chest was blazing hot under the leather.

"How do you survive in this?" Kurt simply laughed and shrugged. Blaine peeled back the suit and pressed it open to reveal more skin. Blaine stopped pulling the zipper down just below Kurt's navel and kissed Kurt's chest. His skin tasted strongly of salt and was absolutely intoxicating. He leaned down to pull a nipple into his mouth and suck once before moving to the other and repeating the process. Kurt gripped weakly at Blaine's hair and let his eyes fall closed. He moaned softly, biting on his swollen lip to keep quiet.

"So good, Blaine."

Blaine continued to slowly pull the zipper down the rest of the way as he sucked. The zipper went all the way down to the crotch seam, as Blaine was quick to notice when he first saw Kurt in the leather onesie. Blaine kissed down his stomach before falling to his knees. Kurt was wearing a pair of black briefs underneath, but even so he could make out the hard outline of Kurt's cock pressing us against the fabric. Blaine pulled the briefs down over Kurt's cock and tucked it under his balls as best as he could in the confined space. Kurt's cock jutted out, curving upwards slightly and was already damp with precome and sweat. Blaine didn't waste any time. He backed up Kurt against the wall and swallowed Kurt's thick cock.

Kurt let out a stream of garbled words that could have been curse words or complete gibberish. Blaine's mouth was even warmer than the confines of the leather. It was so sweet and slick. Kurt couldn't help but arch his back and thrust up into the heat. Blaine took it in stride, pulling back to suck on the head so the thrust wouldn't choke him. He dipped his tongue into the slit and swirled around the tip. He used his hand to pump what his mouth couldn't reach. Then he sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks and pulling Kurt in as deep as he could. He moaned as the leather slid up against his face. He licked up the underside expertly and felt the smooth head graze along the roof of his mouth. Kurt was already worked up from earlier and within minutes he was teetering on the edge of sweet release.

"Blaine, I'm going to come. I'm going to come." He chanted as he tried to lace his fingers into Blaine's gelled hair unsuccessfully. He leaned his shoulder back against the wall behind him to brace himself.

Blaine jerked him off roughly at the base, leaving the tip of Kurt's dick just inside his mouth. Kurt's high whimpers increased in volume before finally coming into Blaine's awaiting mouth. The shock of the orgasm was overwhelming. Kurt couldn't help but hunch forward and grab Blaine's shoulder so he wouldn't fall. He could feel his stomach muscles clenching violently as he released spurt and spurt of come onto Blaine's wonderfully pink tongue. Blaine continued to jerk him through it until he was spent. Blaine swallowed and licked gently at the head and around the ridge a few more times before Kurt became oversensitive and he tucked Kurt back into his underwear.

Kurt leaned back against the wall with a wide, sated smile on his face. There was pride there in how well he was able to turn Blaine into a quivering mess. He'd never felt more attractive then when Blaine couldn't take his eyes off him.

Blaine slowly stood up next to him and leaned his shoulder against the wall. His eyes were still clouded with arousal as he looked at Kurt; his hair tousled and his leather onesie still open, chest glistening with sweat and Blaine's saliva.

The two kissed slowly as their heart beats returned to normal and Blaine zipped Kurt back into his suit. The two of them left the choir room, without incident, into the empty hallway.

"Sooo… leather then?" Kurt teased. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"As if that wasn't obvious."

"You should see the pair of leather pants I have hanging in my closet. They're even tighter than this thing." He gestured to the suit and arched his eyebrow playfully.

Blaine thought he might have felt his heart give out


End file.
